


The House By the Sea

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Depressed Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, M/M, angsty, pining?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609384
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	The House By the Sea

Keith left halfway through dinner. He had been tense, Lance could tell. He couldn't remember what they were talking about, but Keith had placed his silverware onto the table harshly. Not slamming them but not gently either. Then he'd pushed back his chair and sped out of the room, the front door slamming in his wake. 

Lance had stood to follow him but Rachel had put a hand on his arm as he rose, shaking her head and pushing him back into his chair. Lance had spent the rest of the dinner drowning in worry and distracted. Marco kept sending glances at the now empty chair, looking between it and Lance. When their eyes met Lance shrugged helplessly.

When dinner was over and Keith still hadn't returned, Lance's mother shooed him away from the sink where his hands were dipped in soapy water.

"Go find him before it gets too dark." Lance nodded and grabbed his coat as well as another on the way out the door.

It was quite enough once Lance got away from the house that he could hear the push and retreat of waves against the shore. He didn't know exactly Keith would be but he figured if he was upset he would try to get as far away from people as he could. So down by the water was probably the best bet.

Lance slipped on his coat, relishing the warmth and layers that blocked the salty wind blowing up from the sea. He climbed a small hill and looked out across the churning grey. It stretched for miles, lights glimmered on the shore far off to the right. Lance turned his eyes to the grey shore, shadowed by the lights of late dusk. 

The land was littered with rocks and perched on a large one was a shadowed figure. Curled against the wind, black hair fluttering with every influx of wind. Lance began his descent to the shore. Sliding occasionally on the sea spray slick rocks.

He noticed the curl of smoke as he drew nearer. Wafting above Keith's head and blending into the overcast sky above.

" I didn't know you smoked." Lance said coming to a stop by the rock and shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat. Keith's eyes flitted down to Lance before they resumed their original position. Trained on the sea.

" I don't normally. I quit." His voice was quiet,somber. Lance hopped up onto the rock sitting far enough away from Keith that he would feel so crowded. Keith took another draw and blew the smoke out to sea. The surf filled the silence between them, and Lance tried to come up with something to say, both to confront and comfort.

" I'm sorry." Lance turned and looked at Keith. He wasn't facing him and his hair obscured his face. 

" For what, smoking? They're your lungs man." Keith shook his head, hair moving for the briefest second to reveal his blue tinged lips and red cheeks. Lance dropped the second coat over his shoulders and watched Keith tense up before realizing what it was and wrapped it tighter around his shoulders.

" I'm sorry I walked out on dinner. I liked the food, it was rude. I'm sorry." Lance shrugged knocking a fist lightly into his shoulder.

" Mom didn't mind at all. Sometimes you just need to get away." Keith snorted in a self loathing way. Lance winced,

" I'm serious Keith you're fine. We weren't upset at all. We were worried." Lance brushed his fingers against Keith's hair, " I was worried." Keith flicked his cigarette away. They both watched as it fell into a puddle at the base of the rock.

" You shouldn't have to worry about me though. I shouldn't be a burden to you. To any of you. You've already done so much for me." Keith's voice was getting gravely, and he snorted grossly bringing a hand to angrily wipe at his face.

Lance wanted to grab him and hold him. He wanted to let him know that he was worth love and care and that it was okay to not be okay. Tell him that he was loved, that Lance loved him. But he couldn't. Because they were friends, and Lance couldn't lose what they had right now.

" Keith, it's us. You know us. We don't mind taking care of you. Especially when you're hurting." Keith turned further away from Lance trembling. Lance couldn't stand it anymore. He grabbed Keith by the shoulders and pulled him into his chest. Keith made a surprised noise but didn't fight it.

Lance rocked them slowly and ran his hands up and down Keith's arms trying to warm him up. Lance whispered reassurances into his ear. Thunder rumbled over the sea, and Lance watches the clouds worriedly. No hurricane warnings have been issued but it was always dangerous to be out on the beach during a storm.

" Keith, we need to get back in. There's a storm coming." Keith nodded and sat up. Huffing he looked away from Lance, wiping at his face again.

" Yeah, let's go."

Mrs. McClain sighed as the front door closed. She sat back relieved and picked up her knitting again. She and Lance were working on a blanket for the soon to come baby. His part lay unfinished in the basket below, all blues and light minty greens. Lance had jumped on the project with excitement, but the complications with Keith had kept him from working on it as much as he had. She didn't resent the boy at all, loved him even, and had been thrown into a series of emotions the night he appeared on their doorstep half dead.

Lance peaked his head into the room, hair tousled from the walk back up to the house. He smiled a little sadly at her,

" Hey Mom, I was wondering if you guys saved Keith's plate." She rolled her eyes fondly at him,

" Mijo, what kind of question is that? Of course we saved it for him." Lance nodded and walked over to her looked down at the blanket.

" Sorry I haven't been working on it. I just-" Rosa shook her head.

" You have a boy to look after. I'll leave some for you, don't worry." Lance smiled but ducked his head,

"Mom I-" She cut him off again.

" I know Mijo, I can tell. Tell him when you feel like it's the right time." Lance bit his lip,

" I don't want to sacrifice our friendship for my stupid feelings, and who am I kidding? He doesn't like me back!"

Lance had sunk into the couch and buried his head in his hands. Rosa put he knitting down and scooted over to him wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

" Don't think so little of yourself, and I promise you he thinks very highly of you. He may even feel the same as you." Lance crooked an eyebrow at her but was smiling.

" Thank you Mom. And I might. Maybe. Probably." He stood up and headed to the door.

" Lance." Rosa called after him. Lance turned,

" He deserves someone like you." Lance smiled a little softly at that,

" Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight Lance, make sure he eats." Lance laughed and disappeared down the hall. Rosa sat back and picked her knitting up again smiling a little to herself. Things were going to be fine, for everyone.

  
  



End file.
